gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel
The GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel (aka Gundam Rasiel, Rasiel), is a 3rd generation Gundam that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam 00P and Mobile Suit Gundam 00I. The original unit in 00P is piloted by Grave Violento, while the replica unit of the same name in 00I is piloted by Hixar Fermi. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed by the Celestial Being's Krung Thep engineering team based on the GN-000 0 Gundam, the Gundam Rasiel also uses data derived from the 2nd generation Gundams such as GNY-001 Gundam Astraea.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P File No.11Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Celestial Being Thep Development Report – Sefer Rasiel Form 5MS development chart from 'Gundam Weapons - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Special Edition' book Although not the first 3rd generation Gundam to be developed, it is the earliest to be completed and is deployed in 2302 AD, five years ahead of the other 3rd generation Gundams such as GN-001 Gundam Exia.‘Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Sidestory' BookOfficial Website ProfileMobile Suit Gundam 00P Celestial Being Thep Development Report – 3rd Generation Gundams With its concealed model number, Rasiel is a special Gundam developed upon Veda’s directions; its details are classified as a top secret and known only by selected organization members. Even its maker, Ian Vashti, is also not fully aware of its internal systems. Named after the archangel Raziel, whose name means ‘secrets of gods’, the Rasiel is powered using the GN Drive previously used by the 0 Gundam. It is developed for gathering data/intelligence in places that requires direct contact, such as the battlefields, which Veda has difficulties with.Gundam 00P Mechanic File 101-1 Gundam Rasiel & GN Sefer Thus, it is also known as the ‘Observer of the Battlefields’. Due to its design as a reconnaissance unit, Rasiel does not have high offensive power and consumes less GN particles than other Gundams.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P File No.13Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Special Edition File No.S02 Despite this, it has no problem destroying 12 AEU-05/00 AEU Hellion Mediums within 46 seconds. When additional firepower is needed, Rasiel can be supported by the GNR-000 GN Sefer, or combine with it to form the GN-XXX + GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel, which also boosts the suit’s mobility.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P File No.15 Like the other 3rd generation Gundams, Rasiel can disperse GN Particles to jam enemy’s rader and communication systems, and also has voice activated Optical Camouflage to hide from its enemies or when its pilot needs to conduct missions on foot.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P File No.12 Despite having a GN Drive, Rasiel has no access to the Trans-Am System as it is not unlocked till 2308 AD. Unlike the other 3rd generation Gundams, Rasiel has mouth vents on its face. It also has a unique primary propulsion system, proposed by Ian, which consisted of a pair of large GN Verniers installed in the shoulders. Before being recruited by Celestial Being, Ian is a AEU technician and participated in the development of the AEU-05/92 AEU Hellion Initium, which in MS mode has surprisingly good mobility due to concentrating the thrust from the primary propulsion system on the suit’s upper body. Ian applied this concept onto Rasiel, and combined with the use of GN Particles in controlling the suit, it is able to achieve even higher performance. However, the suit’s flight speed in the atmosphere is still inferior to the Flight mode of the Hellion Medium, an improved version of the Hellion Initium introduced in 2300 AD. Operational data of the Rasiel is later utilized in developing the GN-0000 00 Gundam, leading to the two GN Drives of the 00 Gundam’s Twin Drive System being positioned in the shoulder area.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 15MS development chart from Perfect Grade 1/60 00 Rasier Model Kit Manual Although both suits are also similar in their ability to combine with a support unit, their usage method after docking differs, indicating a difference in their design concepts.Gundam 00P Mechanic File 101-4 Sefer Rasiel Form 5 In the end, the Rasiel is not considered a direct predecessor of the 00 Gundam or the GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser. The original Rasiel, in the form of Sefer Rasiel and without its GN Drive, was lost in space following its victory over the CB-001 1 Gundam in 2302 AD.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P File No.25 After the defeat of Celestial Being in 2308 AD, the Innovators utilized the data in Veda to create a replica of Rasiel known as GN-XXXB Gundam Rasiel Black, as well as replicas of GN Sefer, Fereshte’s Type F Gundams and Gundam Plutone for their own purposes, but they were all destroyed in combat.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 19 & 20 By 2312 AD, the reborn Celestial Being had recovered the remains of the Rasiel Black and ex-members of Fereshte repaired it, reverting its color scheme and designation to those of the original Rasiel, creating a second Gundam Rasiel.Mobile Suit Gundam 00I Chapter 8 This unit was meant to help Hixar battle the revived Beside Pain, and was powered by a large GN Condenser (though it still retains the original Rasiel's cone thruster) instead of a GN Drive Tau; its limited GN Particles reserve and operational time can be mitigated somewhat by docking the suit with a GN Sefer, granting it access to the latter’s GN Condenser. Armaments ;*GN Beam Rifle :The Rasiel's primary ranged armament, it fires beams made of compressed, high density, high-energy GN particles, that are capable of penetrating the tough armor of the HRL’s MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type. The Rasiel's GN Beam Rifle is designed to fit the suit’s operational needs; its attack power is reduced but its long-range attack capabilities are improved. The rifle is also lighter and slimmer than those used by other Gundams. As a result, it is more convenient to use, but has a smaller internal GN Condenser and hence fire a lower amount of beam shots. An alert is activated if the rifle’s GN particles are low. When the GN particle within the condenser is depleted, the rifle cannot fire any shots until the condenser has been refilled with particles from the suit’s GN Drive. The rifle has two sensors, one in the clear part above the barrel, the other in the cylindrical part below the barrel.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Vol.3, Chapter 11 ;*GN Shield :A GN Shield can be mounted on the Rasiel's forearm. As the suit functions as an ‘Observer of the Battlefields’ and not supposed to be on the frontline, a compact GN shield is though to be sufficient. :;*GN Beam Saber ::A pair of GN Beam Sabers are stored in the Rasiel's GN Shield.Gundam 00P Mechanic File 212-1 1 Gundam & Rasiel’s GN Beam Saber When deployed, it is handheld and emits a blade-shaped beam made from compressed GN particles. Rasiel’s GN Beam Sabers seem to be identical to other 3rd generation Gundams. Special Equipment & Features ;*Optical Camouflage :As with other 3rd generation Gundams, Rasiel has an optical camouflage system that can be activated via voice command. This system renders the suit invisible to the naked eye, and undetectable by radar or other similar sensors. However, the invisibility effect collapses when the Gundam is carrying out high-speed maneuvers, the suit needs to be stationary before it could activate. In addition, the special membrane applied to the suit’s surface as a part of the system is negatively affected by the GN particles released by the suit after activation. Thus, the optical camouflage cannot be used when the Gundam is active. It is mainly used to hide the Gundam when the pilot has to leave the cockpit, or to hide from enemy MS. ;*Bit Control System :This system is installed on Rasiel so that its pilot can control the GN Sefer’s remote weaponry after the suit docked with the support machine to form Sefer Rasiel. Even without docking, Rasiel’s pilot can control GN Sefer’s remote weaponry after the support machine’s pilot transfers these weapons’ control over.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P File No.22 ;*"Veda-linked Operating System" :The operating system of the Gundams is linked to Veda, allowing the super computer to provide support to the Gundams and their pilots. Variants ;*GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel ;*GN-XXXB Gundam Rasiel Black History Gundam 00P File No.11 Prologue 2302 AD, Grave Violento carried out flight testing of the Gundam Rasiel in space, while the 0 Gundam followed behind and provided support. Gundam Rasiel was one of the five 3rd generation Gundams; the other four Gundams were also completed but they are not yet ready for testing. Thus, 0 Gundam was used to accompany Rasiel. It was decided earlier that Rasiel, which was currently using a GN Drive meant for one of the other four 3rd generation Gundams, would be powered using 0 Gundam's GN Drive, and that the transfer of the GN Drive would be done after the test. Thus, this will be the first and last time the two Gundams work together. Grave met with Ian after the test and was asked about the Rasiel's performance. He noted that it was fine and this displeased Ian. Ian had expected a more detailed answer as even though he was the one who produced the Gundam, he still had limited knowledge of its internal system. Ian then asked about the Rasiel's shoulder thrusters, a propulsion system he had proposed, and Grave respond by giving it high praise. File No.12 Grave Violento While investigating one of the Gundam Meister candidates, a failed super soldier, Grave discovered that HRL had deployed a special force to capture him. Grave sets off in the Gundam Rasiel to save the candidate, and Hixar tagged along as he had a mission in the same destination. Grave landed Rasiel a few kilometres away from a city and left it behind after activating its optical camouflage, the pair then walked the rest of the journey despite Hixar's protests. After killing one of the HRL's special force members, Grave left the city, activated the Rasiel, and flies into the sky. He then spotted three Tierens in the outskirt of the city. His earlier killing had lured the other members of the HRL special force out. Using Rasiel's GN beam rifle, Grave shot down the three machines easily in three accurate shots. With the mission completed, Grave and Rasiel flies away. Grave later met with Hixar at the designated meeting place. The wreckage of the Tierens were dealt with by Celestial Being's agent, Chall Acustica. Using explosives, she removed all pieces of the wreckage containing traces of the beam attack. File No.13 Intelligence Agency Grave and Rasiel were on their way to AEU for a mission when they unexpectedly encountered 12 AEU Hellion Medium. As the distance between them were too close, it was too late to land the Rasiel and activate its optical camouflage. With no alternative left, Grave decided to destroy them in 47 seconds; longer then that and there was a possibility of the enemy escaping and exposing Gundam's existence. The fight was going well when the Rasiel's GN Beam Rifle ran out of energy, and Grave was forced to destroyed the last Hellion Medium by kicking it and causing it to crash into the ground. The battle was over in 46 seconds. A support team from Celestial Being arrived after receiving Grave's emergency message and took care of all of the wreckage. File No.15 Sefer Rasiel (2) To reduce the chance of being discovered, Grave stops the Rasiel and activated its optical camouflage. Just then, 16 VMS-15 Union Realdos fly above the Gundam. It was a trap; Grave arrived at this location as Veda received news that a Meister candidate, the HRL's failed super soldier that Grave saved previously, was caught by Union. He found the deployment of so many Union Realdos to capture one person illogical; they seem to be deployed to fight against a large enemy force or something very powerful like the Gundam. Grave was certain that the mastermind was from HRL, only those in HRL could know about the secretive super soldier project. The mastermind is likely to know about the Gundam as Grave had previously killed the forces sent to capture the super soldier. Since Union was unlikely to cooperate with HRL, Grave concluded that the Union forces were being made use of. He then deduced that the Union forces were implicated as the mastermind had not reported the mission to the superiors in HRL, and could only deploy a small force. Capturing the Gundam would allow the mastermind to gain favour with the superiors in HRL, thus the mission was unreported. Grave decided to observe the situation before taking actions. Reinforcements soon arrived in the form of three GNR-000 GN Sefers led by Hixar. Grave then disabled Rasiel's optical camouflage and soar into the sky. The Rasiel combined with some parts of the three GN Sefers to form GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel Form 3. The remaining parts of the GN Sefers circled the battlefield from a distance; they were spreading GN particles, and creating a larger radar and communication jamming area. Grave attacked the Union Realdos using the Sefer Rasiel's GN Proto Bits, and looked out for activities on the ground as that was where the HRL force was hiding. Sefer Rasiel was then hit on the side, and Grave spotted the MSJ-06YIII-B Tieren Kyitwo. He launched the GN Proto Bits as remote weapons at it. Amazingly, the Tieren Kyitwo dodged the Bits' attacks that were fired from extremely close range, and even managed to shoot them down. After exhausting all of the Bits, Grave prepares for close combat. Suddenly, five more GN Sefers led by Gundam Meister 874 appeared; they were backup prepared by Veda. Sefer Rasiel Form 4 was formed, and its fierce attacks made it hard for Tieren Kyitwo to dodge and attack simultaneously. Hixar was confident that victory was near, but Grave and 874 knew they were near the time limit. Grave stopped his attack and the Tieren Kyitwo left. There was a need to remove evidence of the Gundam's attack before Union's reinforcement arrive. The HRL force that the Tieren Kyitwo belongs to was unlikely to divulge Gundam's existence and would attack again, so letting it go was fine. File No.16 AEU Assault A group of mercenaries accidentally captured footage of Sefer Rasiel's battle against the Tieren Kyitwo. The mercenaries' leader deduced that Sefer Rasiel belong to a mysterious organization, and noted that this was good opportunity to earn some money. The group borrowed several weaponry from AEU, including the AEU-MA0707 Agrissa Type 7, and laid a trap in the desert. Earlier on, the group had spread rumors of a mysterious organization; they hoped that it would lure the Tieren Kyitwo to them, and thus forced the mysterious organization to appear. Even if the Tieren Kyitwo did not appear, propagation of the rumor would made the mysterious organization appear as they would want to stop it. As the last resort, the group was prepared to make public the video they had, but this would draw the attention of other interested parties as well. As the group expected, the Tieren Kyitwo appeared. However, the HRL mobile suit quickly left after spotting the mercenaries' mobile suits as one of its two pilots felt something was amiss. In the Rasiel, Grave received updates from Veda and was aware that the Tieren Kyitwo had retreated while the mercenaries remained. Grave was certain that the mercenaries had spread the rumor and was after Celestial Being. The Rasiel was alone as the enemy was a small force, and because the GN Sefers were overused in the last battle and hence still under maintenance and repair. Grave was however unaware that the leader of the mercenaries had conceal the group's true numbers. The leader knew that tricking the opponent into letting his/her guard down was the only way to win against the very powerful enemy. A few minutes later, the Rasiel shot down a few Hellions. The remaining Hellions retreated, leaving the Agrissa Type 7 alone. Grave then received a light-wave communication from the machine, and was asked, "Are you interested in knowing how we know about your organization's existence?" Grave felt that if his actions had led to the organization's existence being leaked, he would like to know the reason. The pilot of the Agrissa left its cockpit with both arms raised as a sign of surrender. Grave decided to confront the pilot and landed the Rasiel in front of the Agrissa. The Argissa suddenly jumped towards Rasiel, and Grave noticed that the pilot had in his hand a remote control for the machine. The Agrissa deployed its plasma field, trapping Rasiel. Although the Gundam can withstand the electric shock, Grave's body could not. Even though his body was in great pain, Grave's mind remained clear. Rasiel shot at the Agrissa and the enemy machine fell silent. As the Agrissa's cockpit was open, the enemy pilot was able to escape by jumping down. Grave confronted the enemy pilot, and learned his alias was "Fon Spaak". Grave also learnt how Fon had noticed the Celestial Being's existence, and received orders from Veda to let Fon go, as he was a possible recruitment target for the organization. File No.18 Gundam Virtue To test the GN-005/PH Gundam Virtue Physical, a mock battle was held between it and Rasiel; the latter was also supported by Hixar's GN Sefer. Not long after the battle had began, Grave realized that Virtue Physical was a very powerful machine. Under Grave's command, Hixar launched the GN Sefer's Bits and manoeuvred them behind the Virtue Physical. However, the Bits' beam attacks were easily blocked by Virtue Physical's GN Field. The Bits soon returned to the GN Sefer for recharging, and Virtue Physical seized the opportunity to lower its GN FIeld and fired the GN Missiles in its legs. As Grave evaded the missiles, he noticed it was a trap for the next attack. Virtue Physical fired its sole beam weaponry, the GN Beam Cannon. As Rasiel had lost its balance while avoiding the missiles, Grave could not evade the attack. He then took control of the Bits and positioned them in front of Rasiel to block the attack. However, Hixar unexpectedly plunged his GN Sefer into the line of the beam attack. The GN Sefer was spewing lots of GN particles, and Grave realized that Hixar was trying to diffuse the attack using the particles. Although Hixar's plan worked, his cries of victory soon turned into scream of agony as GN Sefer exploded from the beam attack as well as the stress placed on its GN Condenser. The explosion was so large and fast that there was not enough time to separate the GN Pod. After the explosion subside, Grave immediately recovered the GN Pod's wreckage and rushed back to base. Although the mock battle was still on, the Virtue Physical did not continue its attack. File No.22 Betrayer Grave was dismissed from the Gundam Meister recruitment mission, and his new mission was to eliminate Gundam eyewitness, with the first targets being the two pilots of the Tieren Kyitwo. However, Grave had no intention of killing them. Instead, he wanted to use the battle to prove the two pilots are not a threat and have Veda rescind the order. Grave sent a message to the two pilots and requested a meeting. At the designated location, the Tieren Kyitwo arrived. No other army or organization was around, even the surveillance satellites were being tampered with by Veda. The place was virtually unmonitored. Rasiel and the GN Sefer appeared, and as a precaution, the Tieren Kyitwo and Rasiel pointed their weapons at each other. However, no one fired. One of the enemy pilots asked Grave for the reason behind this meeting, and through the Rasiel's external speaker, Grave explained that he wanted to prove to his organization that the two pilots aren't a threat. The battle then began, Rasiel pulled back till it arrived at the distance Grave wanted between him and the enemy, and told Hixar to transfer the Bits' control to him. As he expected, Tieren Kyitwo fired its 500mm Multistep Acceleration Gun. Grave positioned a Bit in the line of attack, and the other Bit behind the first but slightly angled. The first Bit was destroyed, but it had served its purpose of slowing the enemy's bullet down. The bullet later ricochet away after hitting the second Bit, and Raisel fired its GN Beam Rifle, disabling the Tieren Kyitwo. As Grave retreated, he requested Veda to analyse the battle and puts forth his objections. Back in the base, Grave was informed that Veda had canceled the kill order. The battle had demonstrated the enemy was not a threat. The fact that Tieren Kyitwo was not sent to the nearest HRL base for repair proved they would not leak news about Celestial Being. File No.25 Friend Grave was mortally wounded by gunshots fired by Hixar, who was being mind controlled by Beside Pain. Treatments by Joyce B. Moreno managed to restart Grave's heart, despite this, Grave was aware his death was only being delayed. He requested Moreno to prepare his pilot suit and contact Ian. As per Grave's instructions, Ian switched the Rasiel into Sefer Rasiel Form 2. The Rasiel's GN Drive was currently in 874's GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie, which was now fighting against two CBY-077 GN Cannons and Beside Pain's CBY-001 1 Gundam in space. Grave's plan was to use the GN condenser in the GN Sefer's Core Block to activate the Rasiel in place of a GN Drive. Ian estimated the condenser could only sustain Raisel for at most 20 minutes, and this would be further reduced with the use of beam weapons. Grave calmly reassured Ian that it was enough as most of his battles had ended within 5 minutes. He added the use of beam weaponry would naturally be limited in a short battle. Within the 20 minutes, Grave reached the battlefield and defeated the 1 Gundam using only the GN Beam Sabers. After that, he sent a final message to encourage Hixar. The dying Grave and the exhausted Rasiel then quietly began a journey into the abyss. . Gundam 00F A replica of Gundam Rasiel known as GN-XXXB Gundam Rasiel Black was piloted by a clone of Hixar, accompanied by a clone of Grave piloting a replica of GN Sefer, the GNR-000B Black GN Sefer. Both pilots battled Hixar and his GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F, however they were no match for the original Hixar and were defeated. Gundam 00I & 00P Special Edition File No.S02 1.5 Gundam In 2312 AD, Chall Acustica and Sherilyn Hyde (both had rejoined Celestial Being) repaired and repainted the Rasiel Black into the original Rasiel's colors and also gave it the original's ID. This second Rasiel was created as Hixar needed a Gundam to stop the plans of the revived Beside Pain. Hixar, with the Rasiel, then confronted Beside Pain and his CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam. Since the Rasiel was powered by a large GN Condenser, Hixar engaged in close combat to conserve its limited GN particle reserve. The Rasiel's right side was damaged when Beside Pain fired the 1.5 Gundam's Alvaaron Cannon. Beside Pain then revealed to Hixar that the Alvaaron Cannon had severely depleted the 1.5 Gundam's stored GN particles; this also indirectly conveyed to Hixar that Beside Pain was using this battle to test his new Gundam's ability. Beside Pain proceeded to agitate Hixar and they fought in close combat. Using his superior machine, Beside Pain defeated the Rasiel and pulled the unconscious Hixar out. After waking him up, Beside Pain took out a gun and attempted to force Hixar to commit suicide by using his special ability. Hixar recognized the gun as the one that mortally wounded Grave; as he was about to succumb to Beside Pain's special ability, he remembered Grave's last words. Hixar then found the strength to resist Beside Pain's control, and turned the gun on Beside Pain but his shot missed. A shocked Beside Pain decided to kill Hixar, but the 1.5 Gundam's alarm sounded. Aware that his Gundam was unable to fight another enemy unit, Beside Pain left. Hayana and her GN Sefer then arrived. Gundam 00I 2314 The original Rasiel was spotted drifting near Jupiter, and Hixar departed to recover it as well as Grave's body within. Picture Gallery Image:Ms03-1-1-.jpg|GN-XXX - Gundam Rasiel gn-xxx-shield.jpg|GN Shield GN-XXX - Gundam Rasiel - GN Beam Rifle.jpg|GN Beam Rifle Rasiel-war-card.gif|Gundam Rasiel - Gundam War Card File:Gundam_00P_Second_Season_Agrissa_Type_72.jpg|Gundam 00P - Second Season - Gundam Raisel VS. Agrissa Type 7 Gunpla FG Rasiel Boxart.jpg|FG 1/144 - GN-XXX - Gundam Rasiel - Boxart - Front FG Rasiel Boxart 1.jpg|FG 1/144 - GN-XXX - Gundam Rasiel - Boxart - Back Gundam Rasiel LOL.jpg|FG 1/144 - Gundam Rasiel w/ GN Sefer Gundam Rasiel LOL4.jpg|FG 1/144 - Gundam Rasiel w/ GN Sefer P1000004_exposure_exposure.jpg P1000012_exposure_exposure.jpg P1000013_exposure_exposure.jpg P1000014_exposure_exposure.jpg P1000015_exposure_exposure.jpg P1000016_exposure_exposure.jpg P1000017_exposure_exposure.jpg P1000018_exposure_exposure.jpg P1000019_exposure_exposure.jpg P1000028_exposure_exposure.jpg Notes & Trivia *'Raziel' (רזיאל, Secrets of God) is an archangel within the teachings of Jewish mysticism (the Kabbalah of Judaism). He is known as the "Keeper of Secrets" and the "Angel of Mysteries.",Davidson, Gustav (1967), A Dictionary of Angels, Including The Fallen Angels, Entry: Raziel, pp. 242, 243, Library of Congress Catalog Card Number: 66-19757 and is associated with the Sephira Chokmah (the second of ten) in Olam Briah, one of the Four Worlds of Kabbalistic theory.Lewis, James R., Oliver, Evelyn Dorothy, Sisung Kelle S. (Editor) (1996), Angels A to Z, Entry: Raziel, pp. 346, 347, Visible Ink Press, ISBN 0-7876-0652-9 Articles & References Gundam Rasiel LOL1.jpg|Gundam 00P Mechanic File 101-1 Gundam Rasiel & GN Sefer GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel - Technical Detail-Design.jpg|Consonance of 00F: Gundam Rasiel's Details External links *GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel on MAHQ.net *GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel on Wikipedia.org